


wings of piano

by glorybringer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mention of hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorybringer/pseuds/glorybringer
Summary: Us somewhere, lost, too far away.Us, maybe, in another life.





	wings of piano

**Author's Note:**

> here we go  
> i dont know what i wanted this to be when i started it and i dont know what i want it to be now, but i have to admit im? pretty happy with it. i suppose...  
> thank you dorothy for proofreading this uwaaah  
> thats it uh... enjoy!

There could have been an us somewhere, us hands in hands, flesh and bones, echoes lost into the wind. _Us_ Leo’s hair loose on his shoulders _us_ Eichi’s lips curled up in a smile.  
Us, understanding each other like no one else would ever be able to.  
  
Us and the desire to get stronger, the desire to get closer, skin against skin, needs against needs. Eichi and Leo and the blood on their hands in a hospital room, too big, too white, aseptic; places in which they don’t belong, a world in which they do not fit.  
Eichi and Leo, black and white keys and the music filling the room until they can’t hear anything but each other’s heartbeat, each other’s breath, each other’s sorrow.  
Eichi and Leo, a black and white chessboard, pieces moved at their own rules, making the world comfortable enough for two people like them – imagining to be home among white sheets with the smell of antibacterial burning their noses and the sour taste of painkillers constantly lingering on the tip of their tongues.  
Eichi and Leo, shaking hands searching for each other when it’s too dark and scary to breathe.  
Eichi, who lets himself comfortable in the sweet feeling of Leo’s hand on his forehead checking his temperature and Leo, who smiles softly when their eyes meet.  
Their wings surrounding each other as a refuge – as a cage. 

Leo’s eyes shining in the moonlight and Eichi’s fingers wandering around his neck, anticipating how sweet would it be to press on the soft pale skin, to take his breath away from him, to drown in that sweet pleasure for a while. But Eichi’s fingers don’t hurt, they leave soft red marks everywhere they go – _look, he’s been here, look it’s been real, look, you can’t escape this._  
A king and an emperor, laying in the dark, willing to learn and taint every inch of each other’s body.  
Leo, emerald eyes closed, and Eichi’s nails leaving poison down his neck: this is what putting your life into an angel of death’s hands looks like.

Us somewhere, lost, too far away.  
Us, maybe, in another life. 

In another life, where the battlefield is not filled with the blood of all the people they were supposed to love, where the stage is big enough for the both of them. In another life, where the love they poured out gets given back equally, where trust doesn’t get broken, where flowers don’t die when they put their fingertips on them. 

Eichi and Leo and everything they’ve built up scattered behind them, the bittersweet taste of their past haunting them in every step they take, in every word that tumbles down their mouths; a ghost that comes back whenever they pretend their lips have never met under the light of the stars.

 _“Tenshi!” Leo called him, once, finger pointing at the dark sky out of the window. Eichi turned his head slowly, tired eyes following Leo’s hand. “Mh?” he murmured, acknowledging him._  
_“One day,” Leo started “I will bring you there. When you will get better, I will bring you there.”_  
_“There?” Eichi asked, amused, intrigued by Leo’s impossible idea “On a star?”_  
_“On a star!” Leo confirmed, nodding lively “But you need to get well soon, okay~? Do you think we will be able to meet an alien?”_  
_Eichi’s lips parted in a soft laugh and he wondered how someone like Leo met paths with him, who had nothing to offer to someone as bright as a real angel “If you believe in it hard enough, Tsukinaga-kun, I think we’ll be able to.”_  
  
Leo, who would let Eichi break him again and Eichi, who would take in his hands every piece of Leo’s broken ego. Eichi, who would tear every feather from his wings one by one, slowly, painfully; Eichi who would love every moment of their fall.  
Eichi, who would hold Leo in his arms like the most sacred of things as they crumble down together. 

Us, in a different time, a different space, where the light shines through and flowers never lose their bright colours.  
Not a king and emperor but Eichi and Leo, laughing on the floor among music sheets, among songs murmured between brief kisses, when no one is looking, when the world looks like a perfect place for angels who lost their wings.  
A world in which they’re not surrounded by destruction, when they don’t have to drag their tired bodies across the battlefield of all the things they’ve lost along the way.  
A world in which Eichi whispers Leo’s name it’s a soft breath on Leo’s face, it sounds like a bell, not like a curse, but like a promise.  
  
_“I will bring you on a star and it will shine for us only. It’s a promise!”_

Somewhere, out there.  
But not here.  
Not here.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first eileo pwease no steppy  
> yell at me on twitter @jikunorasen


End file.
